Mochi Mochi
by Blanket77
Summary: "Dasar jones." / "Yah kodok ijo kurang ajar!" / "Eh?" / "Ini tentang adik-adikku." / "Eh. Benarkah? Itu artinya kami sehati." / ONKEY! / Crack Fic.


**A/N:** Teruntuk fin2205 _eonni. _Maaf lama.

**.**

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berparas cantik melangkah kesal—menghentak-hentakkan kakinya—sepanjang lorong yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan halaman belakang yang luas dan dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengutuk pekerjaan menumpuk sang kakak.<p>

_Apa-apaan itu, baru menjadi seorang manager saja sudah sibuk bagaimana jika benar-benar menggantikan posisi ayah memegang perusahaan keluarga,_ batin sang pemuda bermata runcing seperti kucing itu.

Memang bukan salah sang kakak sebenarnya—tapi salah atasan sang kakak yang botak itu. Tapi tetap saja... sang kakak sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya belajar malam ini. Janji itu harus ditepati bukan?

Sang pemuda terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya menuju halaman belakang. Musim ini banyak kunang-kunang yang berkunjung ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang lebih mirip replika hutan. Dia berniat untuk melepas stres yang hampir menggunung akibat ujian masuk universitas yang sudah di hadapan—sekaligus melepaskan kekesalan pada sang kakak.

Langkahnya berhenti di ujung lantai, tangannya berkacak pinggang dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGHHH! JONGHYUN BODOH! JIKA TIDAK BISA MENEPATI JANJI SEBAIKNYA TIDAK USAH BERJANJI! AAAHHHH... DASAR DINOSAURUS MESUM _JONES_, AWAS SAJA NANTI, AKAN KU BUAT DOMPETMU ITU SEKARAT! HAHAHAHAHA.."

Sang pemuda mengakhiri teriakannya dengan senyum lebar. Menepuk tangannya sekali dan berbalik untuk pergi—melupakan niatan awalnya untuk melihat kunang-kunang—dan sekilas menangkap siluet dua orang pemuda yang memandangnya tidak berkedip.

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

...

Dua orang?

Sang pemuda kembali menoleh dengan kecepatan ekstrim.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi Mochi<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cast: L<strong>ee** J**in**k**i** a**n**d K**im** K**i**b**um

**Other Cast: K**im **J**ong**h**yun, **C**hoi **M**in**h**o, **L**ee **T**ae**m**in

**Rating: **T

**Genre: F**am**i**ly, **F**l**u**ff, **H**u**m**or

**Length: O**ne**s**hot

**Warn: A**U, **T**yp**o**s, **S**u**p**er **O**O**C**, **S**ho**n**en-**a**i/**B**L, **h**u**m**or **g**ar**i**ng.

**.**

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berpipi gembul tertawa terbahak dan seorang lainnya yang lebih muda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata memandang pemuda cantik di sampingnya dengan tatapan <em>maaf-saya-tidak-kenal-anda, <em>sementara sang objek tertawaan pemuda berpipi gembul itu hanya merengut dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Alih-alih berlari pergi atau menyembunyikan diri, sang pemuda memilih menyempil di antara dua orang yang memergoki 'kegiatan' melepas penatnya.

"Ya ampun Kibum, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa berteriak seperti itu," ucap sang pemuda berpipi gembul kepada sang pemuda cantik bernama Kibum tersebut.

Kibum semakin merengut.

"Untung kau kakakku, kalau bukan mungkin sudah ku siram. Berisik sekali." Sang pemuda kelebihan tinggi badan tersebut berucap ketus diakhiri decihan ketus.

Kibum menatapnya garang dan menjitak kepala sang adik. "Ya Minho, kenapa cara bicaramu ketus begitu? Aku ini lebih tua darimu jadi sopanlah sedikit," ujar Kibum masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Sang adik hanya melengus dan menyeruput es jeruk di sampingnya. Kibum semakin merengut kesal, lengannya memeluk kedua kakinya yang menekuk agar lebih merapat ke dadanya hingga dia dapat menaruh dagu di atas lututnya. Pemuda berpipi gembul di samping kirinya masih terkekeh pelan.

"Yah, Jinki-_hyung_.. sudah jangan tertawa lagi," rajuk sang pemuda kucing.

Jinki terkekeh lagi dan mengangguk pelan. "Haha... iya, iya maaf."

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jinki, menatap sang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Sang pipi tahu itu kini tengah melahap sebuah mochi kacang hijau bulat-bulat, membuat pipi yang sebelumnya sudah gembul semakin membulat.

Lucu.

"_Hyung _kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Kibum seraya mengambil satu buah mochi yang ada di pangkuan Jinki.

"Hmm? Memangnya aku tidak boleh main ke sini?" Jinki balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi tadi Jonghyun-_hyung _bilang malam ini ada rapat, kupikir Jinki-_hyung _juga ikut rapat," jawab Kibum. Digigitnya sepotong kecil mochi dan menunggu jawaban Jinki.

Jinki tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kibum pelan, membuat sang pemilik melayangkan protesnya.

"Jadi karena itu kau kesal dan berteriak-teriak seperti tadi?" Jinki tersenyum lebar dan mencolek pipi tirus Kibum, menggoda sang pemuda bermata kucing itu.

Kibum ber-aish ria dan menghalau jari-jemari Jinki melakukan hal lebih. "Habisnya Jonghyun-_hyung_ sudah janji.."

Jinki menghentikan aksi colek-pipi-Kibum. "Kau lupa ya kalau aku sudah keluar dari perusahaan ayahmu Kibum?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Kibum menepuk dahinya pelan dan terkekeh.

"Aku lupa jika _hyung _sekarang sudah punya perusahaan sendiri." Kibum kembali menyambar sebuah mochi dan melahapnya.

"Bukan perusahaan Kibum, tapi toko buku," ucap Jinki mengoreksi ucapan Kibum.

"Tapi aku yakin nanti pasti akan jadi toko buku yang besar," ucap Kibum tidak terima perkataannya disalahkan oleh Jinki.

"Aku juga berharap begitu Kibum." Jinki kembali tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Kibum.

Kibum tertunduk, menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Jinki sering sekali mengacak rambutnya dan membuat penampilan sempurnanya berantakan, mulut Kibum juga pasti akan selalu menyerukan protes. Tapi kali ini kenapa rasanya berbeda. Seperti ada ribuan kunang-kunang di atas kepalanya, membuatnya jadi hangat. Bahkan Kibum tidak bisa protes untuk kali ini.

Mulai salah tingkah, Kibum akhirnya memutuskan mengganggu sang adik yang sedang tekun menatap layar ponselnya. Melirik sedikit ke arah layar ponsel dan mendapati nama Taemin. _Ah, pantas sang adik tersenyum sendiri._

"Ah, enaknya yang sudah punya pacar~" ucap Kibum dengan nada menggoda seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi sang adik dengan jari telunjuknya.

Minho menoleh dengan wajah horor dan langsung melayangkan tangannya—membuat gestur hendak menampar Kibum, namun berhenti beberapa centi di depan dahi Kibum—

"Dasar _jones."_

—dan mendorong dahi Kibum dengan ujung jarinya, membuat sang kakak yang tidak siap terdorong ke belakang. Menimpa Jinki yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Yah kodok ijo kurang ajar!"

Minho tertawa dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum sang kakak yang terkenal sadis menghabisinya.

Kibum menggerutu, melupakan posisinya yang masih di atas Jinki. Pikiran sang pemuda cantik itu masih dipenuhi dengan 'cara menyiksa sadis'.

"Err... Kibum. Aku tahu kau itu tidak terlalu berat, tapi posisi seperti ini mulai terasa pegal." Suara Jinki mengintrupsi khayalan Kibum.

Kibum menoleh, dan mendapati wajah Jinki yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Wajah Kibum memanas. Jinki meringis dan—

**PLAAAAK!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DASAR MESUM!"

**.**

* * *

><p>Hening.<p>

Kerlipan cahaya kunang-kunang berpendar memenuhi taman belakang yang sebelumnya dipenuhi suara melengking layaknya seorang gadis yang direbut ciuman pertamanya milik seorang Kibum. Mungkin dalam kasus ini sedikit berbeda. Pertama, Kibum adalah pria dan kedua, Jinki tidak—belum lebih tepatnya—mencuri ciuman pertama Kibum, hanya hampir.

_Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Oke, _ kalian pasti tahu pikiran nista siapa itu.

Jinki jatuh terduduk di atas rumput yang telah terpangkas rapi—berterima kasihlah pada Minho yang dihukum memangkas rumput—dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap pipi kanannya yang memerah akibat pukulan diva Kibum. Sementara Kibum merapat ke dinding seraya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. _Ugh, memalukan._

Jinki mengerang pelan sebelum akhirnya bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kibum. Namun sesuatu yang lengket dan dingin menyentuh telapak kakinya. Jinki mengangkat kakinya dan menemukan salah satu makanan kesukaannya kini dipenuhi oleh debu dan serpihan tanah. Mochi yang tersisa—cukup banyak—terjatuh dan sudah tidak mungkin dimakan lagi. Kecuali Jinki nekat memakannya, tapi tentu saja tidak, siapa sih yang mau sakit perut.

Sang pria pecinta makanan itu hanya menatap lesu mochi-mochi tercintanya. Kibum sedikit banyak merasa bersalah juga, toh dia duluan yang memukul Jinki dan membuat mochi-mochi itu terjatuh dari pangkuan Jinki. Tapi tunggu—

—jadi Jinki lebih kecewa karena mochi miliknya terjatuh? Bukan karena pemuda tembam itu gagal mencium Kibum?

Entah bagaimana bisa Kibum berpikiran seperti itu, padahal dia bukan pacar Jinki. Dan lagi, bukankan dia memukul Jinki karena 'hampir' dicium. Lagipula apa-apaan pemikiran itu, Kibum cemburu dengan sekotak mochi? Oh ayolah, mochi bahkan bukan mahluk hidup.

"K-kau... Jinki-_hyung_... lebih memilih mochi dibandingkan aku?!" Kibum berteriak menunjuk-nunjuk Jinki—yang terbengong-bengong—dengan wajah yang sudah seratus persen merah menyala, mengalahkan kunang-kunang yang ada di halaman.

Kibum berlari masuk ke dalam diiringi suara menggema _"Pilih mochi atau aku?!_" yang aneh sebagai latarnya. Dan Jinki terdiam. Namun dalam pikiran Kibum, Jinki terlihat terjebak dilema antara menguburkan mochi-mochinya atau mengejar Kibum.

"Eh?"

Dan Jinki hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Kibum. Bingung. Dia gagal paham.

**.**

* * *

><p>Jonghyun mengernyit, Minho menyumpah dan Kibum merengut muram. Di depan ketiganya telah tersedia makanan dari dasar neraka—coret, makanan buatan sang anak tengah, Kibum. Jonghyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Kibum menangis keras melihat hasil karya tangannya yang biasanya sempurna kini bisa disamakan dengan pupuk kompos hasil karya ilmiah Minho.<p>

Si bungsu mengambil garpu dan menusuk-nusuk masakan di depannya, mencoba mencari bagian masakan yang masih utuh dan tidak beracun. Namun rupanya perbuatan sang kapten sepak bola semakin membuat Kibum menjerit-jerit tidak karuan.

Sudah semalaman ini Kibum tidak tidur, dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kejadian di halaman belakang tadi malam. Hatinya masih sakit karena Jinki lebih memilih mochi dibandingkan mengejar dirinya. Sepertinya hal ini jugalah yang membuat Kibum tidak fokus saat membuat sarapan.

"Jjong-_hyung _aku lapar," ucap Minho memandang kakak sulungnya memelas. "Hari ini aku ada pertandingan, bagaimana jika aku nanti pingsan saat bertanding hanya karena belum sarapan—"

"Huaaaaa!" ucapan Minho terpotong tangisan keras Kibum.

"Kibum tenanglah." Jonghyun merasakan pening mulai menjalari kepalanya. Sepertinya ini karena efek bau masakan Kibum yang—_ugh_.

"...dan nanti aku harus duduk di bangku cadangan —"

"Hueee..."

"...lalu tidak dimainkan lagi —"

"Huueee... huks."

"...dan posisiku sebagai kapten bisa terancam—"

"Huaaaa!"

"...argh! aku tidak mau itu terjadi _hyung_, tidak mau!"

"UAAA!"

"Aku bisa mati _hyung_!"

"HUUUUAAA!"

"MATI _HYUNG, _MATI!"

"HUUU—"

"DIAM ATAU KALIAN BENAR-BENAR AKAN MATI!"

Kedua kakak beradik yang sebelumnya histeria segera terdiam saat mendengar suara menggelegar sang kakak sulung yang sedang berusaha mengatasi rasa pening di kepalanya. Dahi Jonghyun berkedut pusing,. Ditatapnya kedua adiknya yang entah _kesambet_ apa hingga menjadi sangat _lebay_.

"Sudah cukup. Berhenti. Satu-satunya orang di ruangan ini yang akan mati itu aku. Jadi tolong jangan syok jika nanti kalian menemukan berita kematian kakak tercinta kalian ini di koran. Oh tolong, kepalaku pusing, _hyung _kalian ini baru tidur jam 3 pagi dan sekarang mulai mengalami tanda-tanda tumor otak karena aksi kalian yang sungguh sangat kekanakan. Jadi **TOLONG DIAM**." Jonghyun meggerutu tidak jelas dengan sebelah tangan memijat pelipisnya.

Minho dan Kibum masih terdiam. Namun tanpa Jonghyun sadari, telah terjadi perang panas di antara keduanya. Kaki Kibum menendang tulang kering sang adik, sementara sang adik yang tidak terima balik menginjak kaki Kibum. Tendang, injak, piting, jepit, dan—

**BRUAAAK!**

Minho dan Kibum terjatuh dari kursi bersamaan. Dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara aneh, seperti suara tali atau urat yang putus diikuti oleh aura kelam _kakak-sulung-yang-baru-tidur-3-jam. _

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan kalian hari ini." Jonghyun mulai mengeluarkan tanduk dan buntut imajiner.

"Ma-maaf _hyung,_" ucap Minho dan Kibum tertunduk dengan sikap duduk formal.

"Terlambat. Pergi ke sekolah sekarang atau..." Jonghyun membuat gerakan memotong lehernya sendiri, membuat dua adiknya mengkerut.

"Sekarang?" tanya Kibum cari mati.

"Tanpa uang jajan dan tidak diantar?" tanya Minho sepertinya juga bosan hidup.

Jonghyun meraung.

Kibum dan Minho segera melarikan diri.

.

Dasar dua anak bebal.

**.**

* * *

><p>Minho dan Kibum berjalan beriringan. Tumben. Biasanya dua kakak beradik ini akan kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil.<p>

"Aku lapar dan tidak ada uang jajan. Ini salahmu _hyung,"_ keluh sang bungsu.

"Apa kau bilang? Salahku? Kau sendiri yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas," sanggah Kibum tidak mau disalahkan.

"Siapa suruh kau memasak sampah seperti itu," gerutu Minho. Bahunya sengaja mendorong bahu kakaknya yang jauh lebih pendek.

"Sial. Berani-beraninya kau bilang itu sampah. Itu salad kau tahu, salad!" ucap Kibum seraya membalad dorongan bahu—mungkin dalam hal ini Kibum mendorong lengan atas Minho, mengingat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari sang adik—Minho.

"Bagiku itu lebih terlihat seperti sampah Kibum," balas Minho tidak mau kalah.

"Heh! Beraninya kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel _hyung,"_ ucap Kibum makin keras mendorong.

"Kita hanya beda setahun."

"Tetap saja aku lebih tua."

"Apa-apaan itu!"

"Grrrhh!"

"Errggh!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu tidak lagi berkata, namun masih terus saling mendorong.

"Cih!"

Lelah karena tidak ada yang mengalah dan faktor tenaga yang kosong akibat belum sempat menyentuh makanan, membuat keduanya memilih damai. Tapi untuk kali ini saja loh.

Minho menyeret tasnya lesu sementara sang kakak sudah hampir menjadi zombie. Kulit Kibum yang biasanya secerah mentari kini tampak pucat dengan kantong mata tebal di bawah matanya. Sungguh tidak Kibum sekali.

Minho jadi penasaran juga.

"Heh, kau kenapa?" tanya Minho. "Aku bertanya bukan berarti aku peduli ya," tambahnya cepat.

Gawat. Minho benar-benar sensitif jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Takut sang adik tahu penyebab otaknya _hang _karena memikirkan Jinki, Kibum segera berbohong. "Eh? Kenapa apanya? Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya cuek.

"Bohong."

_Tuhkan._

"Apaan sih? Lagipula untuk apa kau mencemaskanku? Biasanya juga kau cuek," ucap Kibum diiringi lengusan.

"Sudah untung kutanya. Dasar, sudah dikasih hati malah minta jantung," balas Minho tidak kalah ketus.

"Ish, siapa suruh kau memberiku hati." Kibum mulai berbicara melantur.

Minho _speechless_. Dia bingung siapa yang sebenarnya sedang _error._

"Lagipula siapa yang waktu itu memberikan obat diare ke orang yang sedang demam," ucap Kibum tidak nyambung.

_Oh ayolah, sebenarnya kami sedang membicarakan apa sih?, _batin Minho. Lagipula... kenapa Kibum mengungkit masalah 'itu' lagi.

Minho menepuk dahinya.

"Itu salahmu juga _hyung._ Jika demam kenapa kau malah memegang perutmu?!" sungguh Minho sedang berusaha menjadi adik yang baik. Kesabarannya sedang diuji.

"Lalu aku mau memegang apa lagi? Pantat?!"

Tembok mana tembok.

Minho memilih diam tidak membalas. Dia lebih memilih menyimpan tenaganya untuk pertandingan bola nanti, daripada meladeni kakaknya yang sedang _error_—atau jangan-jangan sedang datang bulan?

Suasana kembali hening. Kibum lebih memilih melanjutkan acara _ngambek_-nya, sementara Minho memijit-mijit kepalanya—sedikit banyak merasa bersalah pada sang kakak sulung, Jonghyun, karena telah membuat sang kakak sakit kepala di pagi buta.

Dan hari-hari yang absurd kembali berjalan.

**.**

* * *

><p>Jinki sedang mengecek pembukuan toko buku mungil miliknya saat dentingan bel dari arah pintu masuk terdengar. Sesosok pria pend—ehem, kurang tinggi masuk dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu. Pria itu segera menghampiri Jinki yang sedang duduk di salah satu sudut toko.<p>

"Jonghyun? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau datang saat jam makan siang begini," tanya Jinki dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Galau," jawabnya singkat. Dia segera duduk di samping Jinki dan merebahkan setengah badannya di atas meja, menindih beberapa berkas milik Jinki.

Tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala Jinki.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta Jjong?" tanya Jinki. Menutup dokumen kerjanya di laptop dan memilih mendengarkan curhatan sang sahabat.

"Bukan, ini bukan tentang cinta atau apapun itu," jawab Jonghyun menggantung.

Kening Jinki berkerut, masih bingung—atau lebih tepatnya belum tahu—dengan inti permasalahan Jonghyun. "Lalu apa?"

"Ini tentang adik-adikku," jawaban Jonghyun mulai membuat Jinki paham.

"Ulah apa lagi yang dilakukan mereka kali ini sampai membuatmu galau? Kau mau kopi?"

Jonghyun mendesah panjang.

"Jika bisa, tolong berikan aku kopi yang dapat menghilangkan sikap kekanakan dua _trouble maker_ itu," ucap Jonghyun sakartis.

Jinki tertawa.

"Jika ada kopi yang seperti itu aku juga mau. Sikap manja Taemin akhir-akhir ini tidak dapat ku kontrol," sahut Jinki. Dia memanggil salah satu karyawannya untuk membuatkan dua cangkir kopi hitam.

Jonghyun masih mempertahankan posisi setengah berbaringnya dan kembali mendesah panjang. Sedikit mengerling saat Jino—salah satu karyawan Jinki—lewat membawa beberapa buah buku yang masih bersampul plastik rapi. Jinki yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis dan memukul pelan kepala Jonghyun dengan gulungan kertas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat tuan Jonghyun?" tanya Jinki menyembunyikan kekehannya.

"Aish, berhentilah mengganggu kesenangan orang lain. Aku butuh menyegarkan pandangan dan pikiranku," jawab Jonghyun berpura-pura kesal.

Karyawan Jinki datang membawa dua cangkir kopi dan menaruhnya di atas meja—setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi meja. Jonghyun bangun dari tidur santainya, menyebabkan beberapa lembar kertas berjatuhan dan beberapa lembar menempel di badannya.

"Ya ampun Jonghyun, itu berkas penting, jangan kau nodai dengan tubuhmu," ucap Jinki panik. Dengan cekatan dia memunguti berkas-berkas yang terjatuh dan yang menempel di badan Jonghyun.

Oh... ingin rasanya Jonghyun membenamkan Jinki di laut Artik. Bagaimana mungkin badan atletis dan bersih miliknya dapat menodai kertas, jika kertas menodai badannya baru mungkin.

"Jinki. Kau pikir aku ini najis atau apa HAH?!" protes Jonghyun tidak terima.

"Hehe.. maaf, maaf, hanya saja aku malas mengerjakan ulang berkas itu." Jinki memasang wajah _cengengesan_ yang membuat pipinya semakin membulat.

Jonghyun mendengus dan menyesap kopi miliknya pelan.

"Jadi, kau mau mendengar ceritaku atau tidak?" tanya Jonghyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kepulan asap kopi.

Jinki meraih kopinya dan mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah cowok macho, mari kita dengar apa masalahmu," ucap Jinki entah mengapa tertawa pelan mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Menyesap sekali lagi dan menaruh pelan cangkir kopinya dengan elegan. "Tadi pagi Minho dan Kibum kembali bertengkar. Oke mereka memang sering bertengkar, hanya saja kali ini aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kibum. Pagi ini wajah Kibum benar-benar kusut—kau tahu bukan adikku seperti apa, dia tidak mungkin mau keluar kamar sebelum penampilannya sempurna. Lalu ada kantung mata tebal di bawah matanya." Jonghyun menghentikan curhatan panjangnya dan menatap Jinki yang balik menatapnya. "Kau mendengarkan bukan Dubu?"

" Tentu saja Dino. Sudah cepat lanjutkan ceritamu lagi," ucap Jinki tenang.

"Lalu dia membuat semua makanan untuk sarapan menjadi pupuk kompos. Ya ampun, ada apa dengan anak itu." Jonghyun mengerang frustasi.

Jinki diam-diam menghela napas lega. Jonghyun belum tahu masalah kemarin malam dan Kibum belum menceritakan padanya. Bukannya Jinki takut atau apa, hanya saja melihat reaksi Kibum kemarin malam yang menjerit histeria seriosa sedikit banyak membuatnya berpikir. _Jangan-jangan Kibum berpikir dia telah melakukan pelecehan seksual atau apa. _Padahal Jinki tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Jika Kibum sampai bercerita mengenai kejadian kemarin malam dalam sudut pandangnya, pasti akan terjadi perang dunia ke-3. Bisa digilas Jinki oleh Jonghyun. Walau Jonghyun pen... err... dek tapi jangan remehkan kekuatannya.

"Hmm... apa sebelumnya Kibum bertingkah aneh?" tanya Jinki dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau kemarin malam membatalkan janji dengannya kan?"

Jonghyun terdiam sejenak. "Bisa jadi. Tapi masa hanya karena aku tidak menepati janji, Kibum jadi mengenaskan begitu."

Jonghyun kembali menyesap kopinya dengan tenang.

"Lagipula aku sudah sering ingkar janji kok."

Jinki tersenyum kikuk. Dia jadi merasa kasihan pada Kibum.

"Tapi ada yang aneh saat aku pulang kemarin —"

_Glup. _Jinki menegak ludahnya khawatir. Takut jika Jonghyun mulai curiga.

"Erm.. aneh?" tanya Jinki.

"Ya."

"Apa itu?"

"Kibum membuang oleh-oleh yang ku bawakan untuknya."

"Memangnya kau memberi Kibum apa?"

"Mochi."

**PFFFTT!**

Jinki menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Untung bagi Jonghyun karena dia sempat menghindar, namun naas bagi berkas-berkas Jinki yang berserakan di meja.

"YA JONGHYUN! DOKUMEN-DOKUMENKU YANG BERHARGA!" teriak Jinki kalap.

"YAAH! MEMANGNYA AKU SALAH APA?! KAN KAU SENDIRI YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" balas Jonghyun ikut panik.

"LAP! SESEORANG BERIKAN AKU LAP!"

**.**

* * *

><p>30 menit setelah bel istirahat berdering, sudah 10 kali Kibum sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dan sudah 10 kali juga Taemin memarahinya karena itu. Jika dihitung-hitung, frekuensi Kibum ber-<em>day dreaming <em>adalah setiap 3 menit sekali.

Taemin melihat Kibum dengan tatapan cemas. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat sekaligus _hyung _tersayangnya itu. Apalagi setelah Minho menceritakan keanehan-keanehan yang tunjukan sang pemuda bermata kucing itu sejak pagi.

Taemin sengaja mengajak Kibum ke atap untuk makan siang. Bahkan menendang pacarnya sendiri—Minho, agar tidak _mood _Kibum lebih dari ini. Tapi tetap saja Kibum tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya pada pemuda manis itu.

"Ayolah Kibum_-hyung, _ceritakan padaku~" ucap Taemin merengek.

"Aku baik-baik saja Taemin," ujar Kibum berusaha menenangkan pemuda manis yang sejak tadi duduk dengan gelisah di sampingnya.

"Kau bohong _hyung."_

"Kenapa tanggapanmu bisa sama seperti Minho sih," gerutu Kibum.

"Eh. Benarkah? Itu artinya kami sehati," ucap Taemin tersipu diiringi kekehan malu-malu.

Kibum tersenyum maklum. _Benar-benar tipikal pasangan yang sedang kasmaran._

Taemin menghela napas pasrah. Dia lelah membujuk Kibum.

"Baiklah jika _hyung _tidak mau memberitahuku. Taemin tidak marah kok. Taemin tahu kalau Taemin bukan sahabat _hyung_. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan anak manja dan cengeng seperti Taemin." Taemin mulai _mewek._

Eh, tunggu-tunggu. Yang _mood-_nya sedang buruk itukan Kibum. Yang sedang sakit hati—akibat mochi—itukan Kibum. Yang sedang galau itukan Kibum. Tapi kenapa Taemin yang menangis. Sungguh, Kibum gagal paham.

"Eh, eh.. Tidak kok. Taemin itukan sahabat _hyung_. Taemin itu tidak manja, tidak cengeng. Memangnya siapa yang berani bilang begitu?" Kibum mengelus rambut Taemin lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ugh, uuuh... Jinki-_hyung_ yang bilang begitu."

Dasar kakak kurang ajar.

Merasa senasib dengan Taemin—sama-sama dilecehkan oleh Jinki-manusia-setengah-tahu—Kibum yang sebelumnya berniat menenangkan Taemin, ikut menangis sesegukan. Dan entah karena Minho punya kekuatan magis atau semacamnya, tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh yang berkeringat, mahluk dengan tinggi berlebih itu sudah berada di samping Taemin.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Minho.

"Jangan Minho, jangan! Kibum-_hyung _tidak salah apa-apa! Taemin yang salah!" Taemin histeris dan langsung memeluk sang pemuda kodok, berniat mencegah Minho melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada Kibum.

"Eh?" Minho yang bingung hanya dapat membalas pelukan Taemin.

"Betul Minho! Ini salahku, bukan salah Jinki-_hyung_!" Kibum ikut histeris.

Minho semakin dibuat bingung. _Ini kenapa nama Jinki-hyung dibawa-bawa._

"Jangan Minho! Taemin yang salah! Taemin ini memang cengeng dan manja!"

"Tolong jangan tendang Jinki_-hyung _dengan tendangan _fly kick-_mu!"

.

Kepala Minho mulai berkedut pusing.

.

"Taemin tidak pantas punya teman, jadi—"

"Aku tahu Jinki_-hyung _lebih memilih mochi, tapi—"

.

Kepala Minho mulai berputar.

.

"JANGAN TENDANG KIBUM-_HYUNG/_JINKI-_HYUNG_!"

.

"SIAPA YANG MAU MENENDANG SIAPA HAH!"

**.**

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Waktunya pulang bagi para pelajar. Riuh redah suara para murid yang bercegkrama dengan teman pulang seperjalanannya. Cekikikan dari para murid perempuan yang tampaknya tengah membicarakan gosip-gosip terbaru mengenai idola mereka, kakak kelas hingga guru.<p>

Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan tiga orang pemuda yang saat ini tengah melintasi lapangan sekolah. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi berlebih tampak tengah berjalan dengan langkah yang terseok akibat dekapan erat pemuda lain di kaki kirinya, sementara pemuda bertubuh mungil hanya menatap keduanya.

"Kibum lepaskan aku!"

"_Hyung _Minho, panggil aku _hyung_!"

"Sudah cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepas Kibum!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memanggilku _hyung_!"

Pemuda tinggi bernama Minho tersebut menghela napas lelah.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Kibum-_hyung _tolong lepaskan kakiku."

"Tidak!"

"Yah! Akukan sudah memanggil mu _hyung_!" Minho mulai mengguncang-guncangkan kaki kirinya murka.

"Aku akan melepaskan kakimu, tapi jangan pergi ke tempat Jinki-_hyung _ya," ujar Kibum memelas.

Minho mendelik tidak suka dan menoleh ke arah Taemin.

"Taeminnie," panggil Minho pada sang pujaan hati.

"Ya?" sahut Taemin dengan pandangan berbunga.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku lepas dari kucing pembawa sial ini?" tanya Minho. Entah kenapa sorot matanya terlihat mengerikan.

Taemin mengangguk cepat dan segera menarik tangan Kibum dan menguncinya di belakang tubuh Kibum. Ya ampun, bagaimana Taemin punya kekuatan sebesar itu?

"A-a-a-aaaww!"

Minho menyeringai dan menyergap Kibum yang telah dilumpuhkan oleh Taemin. Sang pemuda dengan tinggi berlebih itu segera membopong Kibum layaknya karung beras, kemudian memberi tepukan pelan pada kepala pemuda manis di sampingnya dilanjutkan dengan kecupan singkat di pipi.

Senyum Taemin merekah, sementar Kibum merengut akibat adegan _lovey-dovey_ yang tersaji di depannya. _Ugh, dia sedang alergi dengan adegan romantis._

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Jinki-_hyung_!" seru Taemin.

Minho terbahak, membuat Kibum merinding. Rasanya Kibum bisa mati muda karena sang adik.

**.**

* * *

><p>Jonghyun bolos kerja hari ini. Wajahnya merengut serat di pojok toko, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang hendak mengambil buku di rak dekat Jonghyun segera mengurungkan niatnya. Jinki kembali menghela napas. Dia mulai khawatir dengan pendapatan toko bukunya hari ini. Padahal berulang kali Jinki sudah mengusir Jonghyun—baik secara halus maupun terangan-terangan, namun tetap saja sahabatnya itu diam bergeming. <em>Malas gerak,<em> kilahnya.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan Jinki hampir putus asa mengusir Jonghyun. Hingga akhirnya Minho dan Taemin masuk dengan langkah tergesa—

—_rupanya keberuntungan masih memihak Jinki._

—dengan Kibum terseret di belakangnya...

—_atau tidak?_

Baiklah, Jinki mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia harus mempersiapkan mental menghadapi Jonghyun.

"Jinki-_hyung_!" Taemin berteriak nyaring, membuat seisi toko menengok ke arahnya.

Jinki yang takut pendapatannya kembali berkurang, segera menggiring trio puting beliung tersebut beserta Jonghyun ke dalam kantornya. _Tolong hamba-Mu ini Tuhan,_ doa Jinki.

Melangkah masuk ke dalam kantornya dan mendapati trio puting beliung tengah mengerubungi Jonhyun seraya berbisik mencurigakan. Oh, Jinki punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Jadi..." Jonghyun yang selesai diprovokasi mulai membuka suaranya. "Penyebab Kibum bertingkah aneh itu... **KAU?!"**

Tolong seseorang bawa Jinki ke mana saja sebelum dia berubah jadi kue cucur.

"Ah, itu... anu... aku bisa jelaskan Jjong," ucap Jinki berkeringat.

"Huh?!"

_Glup._ Jinki menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tamat. Dia tamat.

"Jjong-_hyung..._ tolong jangan sakiti Jinki-_hyung_," ucap Kibum menarik tangan kakaknya dan melangkah maju mendekati Jinki. "Aku mau bertanya satu hal _hyung,_" ujar Kibum.

"Apa itu?" Jinki memandang Kibum ragu.

"Jawab yang jujur!" tegas Kibum.

Jinki mengangguk.

"Kau—"

"Kau?"

"—lebih mochi atau aku?"

"EEEH?!" semua yang ada di dalam kantor Jinki—minus Kibum—berseru serentak.

"Jangan bilang kau itu bertingkah aneh hanya gara-gara itu?" Jonghyun menguncang bahu sang adik.

"Jadi bukan karena si pipi tahu itu hampir mencium mu?" Minho ikut mengguncang bahu Kibum.

Sementara kakak beradik Lee hanya diam mencerna ucapan Kibum.

...

...

Jinki terbahak.

"Ya ampun, jadi waktu itu kau lari karena masalah mochi yang jatuh waktu itu?" Jinki tertawa makin kencang.

Wajah Kibum merona sempurna karena menahan malu. Jonghyun dan Minho entah kenapa juga ikut malu. Sementara Taemin hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ha-habisnya... waktu itu wajahmu benar-benar kecewa saat tahu mochi-mochi itu jatuh ke tanah," ujar Kibum masih menahan malu.

Jinki kembali tertawa. "Bukan kecewa sih sebenarnya, mungkin lebih ke arah kaget. Habisnya, mochi itu ku beli di Jepang dan stok terakhir mochiku. Tapi aku sudah memesan lagi kok," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Lagipula kenapa aku harus kecewa? Mochi itu mochi, hanya makanan, bukan kau. Lagipula aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh seperti mochi-mochi itu," lanjut Jinki seraya menggapai tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Kibum semakin merah.

Minho dan Taemin kaget dan Jonghyun syok—itu berarti tinggal dia jomblo di keluarga Kim.

Aura _lovey-dovey _mulai menyebar, memaksa Jonghyun dan pasangan Minho-Taemin untuk keluar dari kantor Jinki.

"Ini tidak adil! Aku yang paling tua, tapi kenapa aku yang belum memiliki pasangan!" Jonghyun kembali bergalau.

Minho dan Taemin saling berpandangan dan memilih meninggalkan Jonghyun. _Dasar adik sialan._

"A-anu.. jika kau mau kau boleh memakai sapu tanganku Jonghyun-_ssi_."

Jonghyun menoleh ke pemilik suara yang merdu dan lembut tersebut. Jino.

Mungkin... Jonghyun juga akan segera menyusul kedua adiknya.

**.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>The End—<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** AAAAAAAA! Maf kalo nggak bagus, dan maaf lama, Blanket lagi susah banget buat nyari waktu ngetik. Ditambah tugas ngetik yang—uhk, bikin Blanket muntah-muntah, sampe enek ngetik. Serius.

Udah ya, utang lunas~

**Last, mind to review?**


End file.
